fafiktionfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Nur ein Besuch !?!?!!?
thumb|left|284pxUnd schon der nächste Versuch euch zu nerven :). In dieser Story spiele quasi ich sogar mit, Ich fliege mit meiner "kleinen" Schwester nach USA auf Besuch und dannn....naja lest selber. Für die beste "kleine Schwester" die ich nie hatte :D Viel Spass, euer Matti Status: Beendet So früh....... Mia aufwachen. Hey es wird Zeit. So war es immer mit meiner kleinen Schwester gewesen. Wenn sie mal schlief dann konnte die Welt untergehen, das brachte sie trotzdem nicht dazu aufzuwachen. Da half nur noch die Holzhammermethode. Mia aus dem Bett nehmen, unter die Dusche legen und aufdrehen!!! Keine 3 Sekunden später war sie wach und ein wenig sauer. " Was soll der Scheiß ?". "Hey in drei Stunden geht unser Flieger Madam, da dachte ich es währe mal an der Zeit aufzustehen." Ok ich gebe zu, es war halb 4 Uhr morgens aber es änderte nix daran. Nachdem sie sich abgetrocknet hatte und was frisches angezogen hatte kam sie zu mir in die Wohnküche. "Magst du was frühstücken?". "Ne, danke zu früh, kein Hunger, ich versteh eh net wie du so früh so gut drauf sein kannst?!" " Alles eine Frage der Gewohnheit Schwesterherz". Da ich Schicht arbeitete war ich frühes Aufstehen gewohnt. Aber meine kleine Schwester stand normalerweise in den Ferien net vor 9 oder 10 Uhr auf. Wir beide flogen heute gemeinsam für 3 Wochen in die Staaten, Mia hatte es sich schon so lange gewünscht aber unsere Eltern, naja nur Halbeltern bei mir, konnten das net da meine Mum Flugangst hatte. Also versprach ich meiner kleinen Schwester die ich echt thumb|left|204px|Googlefür nix in der Welt nicht mehr hergeben wollte, in den grossen Ferien in die USA zu fliegen. Sie war gestern Mittag von meinem Stiefvater gebracht worden und hatte bei mir gepennt. Später brachte uns ne gute Freundin vom mir, Nina zum Flughafen und dann konnte es losgehen, unser gemeinsames Abenteuer. Für mein Schwesterherz war es das erste Mal das sie eine solch lange Reise machte. Für mich war es nichts besonderes mehr aber in die USA komme ich auch net jeden Tag. Sie fand es genial sich an Bord mit Chips und Coke zuuschütten. Ich lachte nur immer wieder und hörte IPod oder schaute einen Film. Nach 4 Stunden merkte auch ich meine etwas kurze Nacht und meine Augen fielen zu. Nach etwa einer Stunde unbequemen Schlafes wurde ich unsanft von Mia geweckt. " Was ist den Schwesterchen?" " Guck mal auf dem einen Kanal kommt schon die neue Staffel, wie cool!" Ich starrte auf den kleinen Monitor der vor Mia ausgeklappt war. "Was ist das denn für ein Müll denn du da siehst?". Die Antwort bekamm ich postwendend " Müll, das ist kein Müll das ist Glee, die geilst Serie die es auf diesem Planeten gibt!" OK, dachte ich mir , kannste dir ja mal anschauen. Also Kanal gewechselt bei mir und Kopfhörer in die Buchse. Naja war besser als ich dachte. Die Musik waren zwar alles Coverstücke aber die waren gut. Ich verstand aber nicht alles auf Anhieb wie wer mit wem und warum zu tun hatte. Mia erklärte mir im Schnellverahren um was es grob in der Serie ging. Ich schaute mir noch ein wenig die Serie an bis das Essen kam. Mia behielt selbst beim Essen die Kopfhörer auf und schaute weiter auf den Bildschirm. Auf einmal kam von ihr ein Aufschrei das mir fast die Gabel runterfiel. Was war den jetzt passiert fuhr es mir durch den Kopf. " So schön Matti, ich liebe dieses Pairing" " Bitte was liebst du ??" "Will und Emma, naja nur Will, Emma ist ganz ok aber Will ist so was von heiß." " Und Will ist wer in der Serie ?" " Der da :" Sie zeigte mit dem Finger auf den Typen in dem Bildschirm. "Hmm, ok ess jetzt bitte fertig denn in knapp zwei Stunden sind wir da." The Big Apple Wir standen in der grossen Ankunfsthalle des JFK Flughafen und zogen unsere Koffer hinter uns her. Wir mussten noch zu unsrem Hotel mitten in der Stadt kommen das ich gebucht hatte. Also hies es raus auf die Strasse und ein Taxi holen denn mit den Koffern wollte ich net mit der New Yorker Metro fahren. Mia schlurfte hinter mir her mit ihrem IPod in den Ohren. Ich konnte die Musik noch in 3 Metern Enfernung hören, egal. Zwanzig Minuten später waren wir im Taxi auf dem Weg zum Hotel. Es lag in Chelsea und war ruhig und sauber. Wir hatten zwei Zimmer die direkt nebeneinander lagen, Mia war zwar das nicht ganz egal da ich immer mitbekamm wenn sie ihr Zimmer verlies aber es ging. Nach dem langen Flug erholten wir erstmal kurz und duschten uns um dann gemeinsam etwas essen zu gehen. Als wir später in einem kleinen Diner bei Cheeseburger und Dr. Pepper saßen lief gerade im TV wieder Werbung für diese "Glee - Serie". Mia flippte fast aus als dieser Schauspieler auf dem Bildschirm auftauchte der diesen Lehrer Will spielte auftauchte. Jetzt konnte ich ihn endlich mir mal richtig anschauen. Irgendwie kam er mir bekannt vor deswegen fragte ich meine Schwester " Sag mal wie heißt der Typ der Will spielt mit richitgen Namen ?" " Matthew Morrison, warum ?" " Nur so, danke."thumb|left|348px Ich hatte mich nicht getäuscht, es war Matt. Zwar etwas grösser als damals aber das war ja auch fast 15 Jahre her. Ein kleines Lachen konnte ich mir nicht verkneifen. "Schwesterherz, ich glaube ich kann dir bald eine riesige Überraschung machen aber du musst warten!" Mia schaute mich mit riesigen Augen an. Mein Lachen wurde grösser und grösser. Sobald wir wieder im Hotel waren musste ich kurz an mein Notebook und Facebook öffnen. Ich suchte meine Freundeliste ab bis ich den Namen gefunden hatte den ich suchte. Und zu meinem Glück war er sogar online, also gleich eine kurze Mail geschrieben. Keine Minute bekamm ich die Antwort die ich erhofft hatte und 10 Minuten später eine Telefonnummer. Glücklich klappte ich mein Notebook wieder zu und ging schlafen. thumb|360pxAm nächsten Morgen nach dem Frühstück fuhr ich mit Mia erst zum Broadway um dort Karten für Lion King zu kaufen und dann mit der Fähre nach Liberty Island. Mia wollte unbedingt bis ganz nach oben, ich war schon vor Jahren auf der Freiheitsstatue gewesen und musste mir das nicht noch mal geben aber Mia durfte gerne. Während ich wartete rief ich die Nummer an die ich abends zuvor bekommen hatte. Nach einigen Klingeln meldete sich genau die Person die ich wollte. Es dauerte keine zwei Minuten und das Telefonat war wieder fertig und ich konnte mir ein breites Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Ich holte mir einen Hot Dog und eine Dr. Pepper und wartete bis Mia endlich wieder runer kam. Wir fuhren wieder zurück aufs Festland und zurück ins Hotel denn am Abend wollten wir ja ins Musical. Ich klopfte zwei Stunden später an Mias Tür um sie wieder abzuholen, wir fuhren diesmal mit der U.Bahn zur Station direkt am Broadway. Als Mia die ganzen Lichter sah fielen ihr bald die Auguen aus. Wir hatten noch etwas Zeit und gingen noch etwas essen, Mia hatte nicht bemerkt das ich die ganze Zeit Whats App Nachrichten bekommen hatte. Als wir im Diner sassen ging auf einmal die Tür auf und es trat jemand ein, ich hob die Hand damit er uns gleich sah. Mia schaute mich etwas ungläubig an so dass ich ihr erklären musste. " Du weist doch das ich als Teenager als thumb|left|308pxAustauschschüler in den USA war." "Ja, klar." " Gut, ich wohnte bei einer netten Familie mit zwei Brüdern. Der jüngere von beiden, Kevin war mein Austauschpartner. Sein Bruder Matthew war etwa 7 Jahre älter. Naja und der Nachnahme der Familie war....Morrison. Als ich gestern nochmal diese Fernsehserie gesehen hatte fiel mir auf das ich den Typ kennen könnte der diesen Lehrer da spielte. Ich habe gestern Abend dann Kevin angeschrieben und gesagt das ich wieder in den Staaten bin und gefragt was aus seinem Bruder geworden ist. Naja und er gab mir die Handynummer von Matt, wie ich ihn nennen durfte. Und heute Morgen habe ich Matt angerufen und er meinte er währe durch Zufall in New York und wir sollten uns hier heute treffen. Darf ich vorstellen....Matthew "Matt" Morrison.!"thumb|150px Mia fielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf als Matt neben dem Tisch stand und "Hey Guys, how are you?" meinte. Ich stand auf und umarmte Matt herzlich. " Hi Matti, how long we didn´t see us ? 10 or 12 years??!" " 14 years Matt, 14 years and it is so good to see you. I called Kevin yesterday when i see your face in TV. Wow you are a really big star!" " Yes its cool but i can´t travel around since i work for TV. Everywhere the people knew me and scream when they see me;" " Ok, so thank you for beeing here." "Hey no matter, you are a big friend and thats no problem. So this is your little Sister , right?" " Yeah thats Mia my lovely small sister." Will forderte Mia auf aufzustehen da er sie drücken wollte. Mia war völlig perplex und stand mit offenem Mund und riesigen Augen da als Matt sie umarmte und ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange gab. Danach musste ich noch beide zusammen fotografieren wie Will meine Schwester im Arm hatte. Natürlich muste auch ich ein Foto mit Matt machen. Zum Schluss übergab Matt noch ein komplettes Bundle aller bisher erschienenen CD´s, DVD´s und Bücher der Serie inclusive der orginalen Unterschriften aller Schauspieler. Dann musste er sich leider schon wieder verabschieden da er noch ein Termin hatte. Ich bedankte mich bei Matt herzlich dass er sich Zeit für uns genommen hatte. Er gab mir noch seine private Email und Telefonnummer und meinte ich solle mich auf jeden Fall melden wenn ich wieder im Land sei. Mia und ich währen immer bei ihm wilkommen. Dann war er schon wieder verschwunden. Ich schaute Mia schräg an und meinte: " Na das war doch mal ein Besuch oder ??" " Oh ja und was für ein Besuch!" FERTIG, ENDE Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:Slash Kategorie:12+ Kategorie:GleeChatFF